


Breach

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Cameras, Can't get a moment alone, Gen, Hysteria tour, annoying tour managers, breach of privacy, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Tour manager Ian Jeffery's running around with a video camera backstage on the Hysteria tour means more time on display for the band than just onstage and in backstage meetings.  Then, he goes a step further than a certain shy guitarist is willing to put up with.





	Breach

Given that the Hysteria tour had been underway for a year now, and still going, it was quite clear to the Leps that it was the longest and wildest they'd ever embarked on, and the album was the biggest hit they'd had.

So when one of their tour managers, Ian Jeffery began running around backstage with a camera prior to an event one night in 1988, it didn't strike them as anything unusual or invasive after several consecutive shows in the limelight. 

That is, until he crossed the line later that night -and got told off by the shyest member of the band.

During the sound check, the five had no care whatsoever of the camera, as it was negligible during practice time compared to an endless sea of spectators. Not even Rick, who had struggled to put on his headphones one handed -dropping them into his lap multiple times -had seemed unnerved by the lens recording their activity.

Despite having gotten flipped off by Sav the night before when he was caught primping his hair in a mirror, Ian had no trouble filming in the dressing room at the guys goofing off. Sav and Phil were laughing at a joke that Joe was explaining as they were getting dried off from showering and as Steve was getting dressed.

Joe even had no problem with Ian filming as he had a dispute with another crew member over the price of t-shirts on sale.

But then, Ian crossed the line.

Sneaking quietly into the loo, eager to see what kind of reaction he would get from the shy guitarist, he lifted the camera over the door of the stall.

Steve, finishing up a pre-show bathroom trip, looked up, and seeing an unusual-shaped object above the door, flinched, gasping lightly, before realizing what it was, and who put it there. 

Apparently, he couldn't even get a moment of peace and privacy on this tour -not even in the bathroom!

With an exasperated grin, Steve sighed.

"Aww, fuck off, Ian!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the backstage videos from the Hysteria tour, when Steve got caught in the bathroom.


End file.
